The Never-ending Nightmare
by MyFlawsAreFayetal
Summary: They could tell there wasn't something right with her from day 1. And they were correct. Fayetallia has an ominous glow and doesn't quite act right. The team need to take action to discover her secrets and stop her from hurting someone... Or herself.
1. Chapter 1

"Everybody..." Green Arrow was stood in front of me. "This is Fayetallia..." He moved away to reveal me. The group that he had been talking to gasped, lots of people gasp when they see me... It's like they can see something about me that I, myself cannot.

"She's glowing..." One of the boys whispered to another boy. I believe they were Flash and Batman's 'apprentices'.

"Um..." I frowned and bit my lip, where they talking about me? Am I glowing?

"She'll be joining your team for now." Batman told them. She'll... He said it like I was not present in the room.

"Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Meagan!" It was my turn to gasp now, the girl talking to me was green.

"I'm Wally!" Flash's apprentice grinned and shook my hand.

"Stop it! Your overwhelming her!" Artimas, Green Arrow's 'apprentice' sighed. I was actually glad to see Artimas as I knew her already. The adults took this as a chance to leave the room. The small team of kids just stood there, staring at me. I realised then that all I had said was 'Um'.

"Hello..." I whispered and looked down, embarrassed.

"Doesn't speak much does she?" Wally laughed to Batman's apprentice.

"Oh..." I bit my lip again, its a nasty habit of mine to bite my lip whenever I'm nervous. Wally looked shocked.

"You heard me?" He gaped.

"Yes..." I chewed harder on my lip.

"Not even I heard that..." A boy, who had a remarkable resemblance to Superman, muttered. Of course I had heard him! He was speaking loud and clear after all!

"So... Do you have super hearing or something?" Wally asked.

"No... J-j-just normal hearing..." I stuttered.

"Your scaring her!" Meagan rolled her eyes. "Hello Meagan!" She slapped her head. "We'll show you around!" She ran off to another room and beckoned me to follow. What else could I do?

"This is the living room! That is the kitchen! And through there is all the bedroom type places!" The green girl chirped, pointing at everything. "That's the TV! That's the microwave! That's the oven!"

"She's not stupid! I think she knows what an oven is!" Artimas snorted. "Right Faye?" She looked at me for approval. I bit my lip, I felt my tooth go through and taste the blood. I put my hand up and touched my lip, I looked at my finger and saw the red liquid.

"Oh! Do you need some ice for that?" Meagan immediately spotted the blood.

"No thank you..." I licked the blood off my lip and smiled. "I'm alright..."

"Wow! 5 words and no stuttering! Gotta be a record!" Wally laughed.

"I can say more then five words without stuttering thank you very much!" I felt my cheeks go red with anger at the boy.

"Woah! Sorry!" He put his arms up as if he were surrendering.

"Humph..." I blushed at my sudden outburst.

"Hey! You've done better at keeping your temper with him then the rest of us!" Batman's sidekick grinned. "I'm Robin by the way!" Of course! Robin! How did I forget! Oh, I have a brain like jelly!

"Hi... I guess you already know my name... It's a pleasure to meet you..." I mumbled and blushed some more.

"Robin! You go show her the ship! I'll bake some more cookies!" Meagan smiled. She seemed friendly, but a bit secretive...

"Okay! Come on!" Robin grabbed my hand before I had the chance to protest and dragged me away.

Once he had shown me the ship, Robin sat down to talk to me.

"Your a Christian?" He smiled and fingered the cross hanging around my neck. I waited for the snarky comment. "That's cool!"

"Oh..." I gasped. Nobody had said that about my religion before.

"It explains why you have such a good temper!" He laughed, I managed a small smile. "You have a pretty smile..." He grinned.

"Oh..." I repeated.

"Sorry! I'm making you nervous!"

"It's okay..."

"You really don't talk much do you?" I shook my head.

"I'm shy." I murmured.

"We'd better be heading back..." He sighed as if he were disappointed that we hadn't gotten more time together.

"Okay..."

I was sat on the sofa with my headphones listening to a rap about Jesus when Wally pulled them out.

"We've got a mission to go to! Come on!" He frowned.

"Oh... Alright..." I sighed. My first mission. It's obviously going to be an utter failure, but I guess I just have to hold my head high and let God guide me.

"Faye, we need you to crawl through the ventilation system with Robin and unlock the main door so we can get in." Kaldur told me. I nodded and sucked in a deep breath of air, it sounded like we were robbing a house, but I knew we weren't. Right?

"It's kinda small..." I bit my lip as I stared at the vent.

"Yeah, well so are you! Get in there girly!" Wally sighed and pushed me into the tight space. It was relieving when Robin came to join me.

"Left here..." He said, looking at the GPS system strapped around his wrist. I turned left. "Right." I turned right. It carried on until he told me to stop.

"What now?" I asked.

"There should be another vent here..." He prodded the wall. "Hmmm..."

"Maybe we should just... Turn back?" I gasped as he opened a hidden vent.

"Now why would we want to do that?" He smirked and squeezed through the vent. I followed. We made our way down narrow hallways and several doors until we finally reached our destination. Robin opened the doors and Meagan came rushing in.

"I couldn't get into Faye's brain to communicate with her! What happened?" She asked Robin.

"Nothing... I'm here..." I frowned and bit my lip. "What's wrong with my brain?"

"It's like there was a force pushing me out if your mind!" She hugged me. "I was soooo worried that something bad had happened!"

"Other then Faye doubting all of this and wanting to turn back, we were fine!" Robin smiled.

"Did I mention that I'm just a tiny bit claustrophobic?..." I asked, and played with my cross necklace, praying that I would never have to do that again.

I stood in the kitchen or the 'Cave', trying to chop a carrot up so Meagan can make soup, when I cut my finger. I stared at the blood, mesmerised by it. I looked back at the knife and made a slit down my arm. I enjoyed the pain. I carried on like this, cutting my arms, for a good five minutes. The blood dripped all over the floor, creating a small puddle at my feet. I soon got fed up and studied the knives in the knife block. Choosing. I finally decided on a long, sharpe one and held it to my chest.

One more move.

That's all it takes.

To be rid of this life.

"FAYE!" Meagan gasped, rushing into the kitchen. She pried the knife out my hands and steered me to the sofa.

"What hap- Woah..." Wally stood in the doorway, mouth agape.

"What have you done to yourself?" Meagan studied my cuts. "Wally... There's a first aid kit under the sink, bring me the antiseptic wipes and bandages..."

"Okay." He gulped and ran to the kitchen.

"Are you suicidal?" Conner joined Meagan in looking at my cuts, his eyes wide. I still didn't say anything. I couldn't.

"I'll go clean up the blood..." I hadn't notice Robin, he was standing behind me. I looked around but he wouldn't meet my eyes, he seemed disappointed.

"I knew there was something off about you. You were so quiet!" Wally muttered, returning with the wipes and bandages.

"Has this happened before?" Meagan asked. I shook my head, still in shock.

"Let's just hope it doesn't happen again then..." Wally sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the floor in anguish. What had I just done? I looked down at my bleeding arms and groaned. Right. They all thought that I was suicidal... Peachy. Just peachy. 'They' being the Young Justice team. And, now, the Justice League. I repeat, Peachy. Just bloody Peachy. I sat there with my eyes closed on the hard, cold wooden chair and pondered about my next move. Do I run away? Do I stay and suffer my fate? Or... My thoughts were interupted by screaming. I opened my eyes again to see a old woman paralysed to the spot. I looked around the room, then looked back at the woman.  
"Grand-ma-mere?" I frowned my eyebrows. How did I get here?  
"You... You... You just appeared on the sofa..." She gasped. I bit my lip.  
"Well I must have gotten here somehow..." I pondered. Only then did it dawn on me that The Justice League probably thought that I had run away. I closed my eyes again and opened them to yet another scream. Various members of the Justice and Young Justice leagues were glaring at me with piercing eyes that were like daggers aiming at me.  
"Um..." I mumbled awkwardly and bit another hole in my lip. "I honestly have no idea what happened."  
"Sure you don't..." Wally muttered sarcastically. This time I knew where I wanted to go. I squeezed my eyes closed and thought of the one place where I knew they wouldn't find me. The Darklands.

Meagan dropped her plate and screamed as I walked through the wall to greet her. At least I think it was Meagan... She looked different, her hair was cut short, like, boyish short.  
"Hi M'ggan..." I smirked, twiddling the cross around my neck.  
"F-FAYE?!" She gaped, her eyes wide. "What the-?! How did you-?!" A group of people came rushing in. I recognized Conner, but that's it.  
"Faye!" Someone who looked vaguely familiar smiled slightly as if he were happy to see me.  
"Robin?!" It was my turn to be confused now.  
"No, I'M Robin." A smaller boy in Robin's costume told me.  
"Huh?!" I studied the one I'd called Robin for a few seconds before he spoke up.  
"I'm now known as Nightwing." He informed me.  
"Nightwing? Thats hot!" I slapped my hand over my mouth. "Did I just say that?!" I gasped, embarrassed.  
"So this is the sweet and innocent yet troubled girl you guys were talking about... Noted..." A boy who looked like a monkey blinked.  
"Err... Sweet and innocent yet troubled?! Are you sure you've got the right girl?!" I grinned and looked around. "Ah! Hasn't changed a bit and- HEY!" I screamed and kicked as Nightwing, who had snuck up behind me while I was gazing off into space, handcuffed me.  
"We can't be sure that you're Faye so we're going to have to keep you like this till we have proof and evidence." He informed me and everyone else around me who looked just as shocked as I was. He pulled out a needle, where he got it from or why he had it was a complete mystery, and although I wasn't certain it was meant for me, I still panicked.  
"So take some spit samples from me! Theres absolutely no need to stab me with a nee-" I don't remember anything after that, except Ro-I mean Nightwing, injecting me.

I groaned and started to sit up. "You bast-" I felt another sharp jab in my arm and off to the land of nighty-night I went. Again.

I was prepared when I woke up this time. I acted like I was still asleep for a while to listen to their conversation. This is what I caught of it:  
Meagan: That's Faye alright.  
Nightwing: It... No... Sense... Gone... Years...  
I couldn't hear what Nightwing said so I opened my eyes to find his face inches away from mine. I screamed and kicked him away. I then felt ANOTHER sharp pain in my arm and it was bedtime for Faye for at least another hour. Or that's what I thought...


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up sleepyhead!" A girl with blonde hair shook me slightly. I only knew that she had blonde hair because I slightly opened my eyes to see, but not enough to assure her that I was awake. I then heard another girl's voice.

"That's not going to work!" She sighed and then slapped me. "Get up."

"I'm up..." I groaned, still not moving. The girl repeated herself.

"Get up." She said a little louder then before.

"I'm up." I mumbled through gritted teeth, STILL not moving.

"Get. Up." She too gritted her teeth now.

"I'M UP ALRIGHT!" I shouted, sitting up abruptly, almost head-butting the blonde girl.

"See Cassie, violence is always the answer." The one that had hit me muttered to the blonde girl. I glared at her momentarily then looked around.

"Huh... No more injections?" I mumbled, looking around to see if Nightwing was about to pounce on me and stab me with a sharp, thin needle. After a few seconds, I came to the conclusion that there weren't going to be any more drugs injected in me.

"No more injections... For now..." I jumped out of my skin when I heard that, I realised that Nightwing was suddenly behind me, his hands behind his back as if he were about to inject me again as a surprise attack. I lay down again, prepare for another set of drugs to send me to the land of the dreams. I glanced at the alarm clock on one of the tables 6:42am.

"I SLEPT FOR OVER 12 HOURS?!" I sat up again.

"No silly!" Cassie giggled. "You slept for 2 days and 12 hours!" After hearing this news, I lay back down, my head spinning.

"Explains why I feel like I haven't eaten for a year..." I inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to clear my head. Almost as if she could read my mind, (which knowing her, she probably did!) Meagan came in holding a tray of sandwiches. I sat up again as she carefully place the tray on my lap and smiled at me.

"Dig in!" She urged me. Without hesitation, I grabbed the first sandwich and shoved it into my mouth. They all watched me eat as if they were expecting something to happen. I swallowed what was in my mouth and looked at them sincerely.

"Do you mind? You guys watching me eat is a bit off-putting..." I frowned, they all realised what they were doing and stood up. Cassie, Meagan and Batgirl left the room, leaving Nightwing and me alone. He sat down and started typing something out onto his laptop. I rolled my eyes and stuffed the next sandwich into my mouth. Even though they were just plain butter sandwiches, I gobbled them up in a few minutes. I guess Meagan didn't know what I liked in my sandwiches, to be honest, I'll eat most things! Except fish. I can't stand fish. It makes me hurl.

"Alright..." I put my empty plate on the table behind me. "Fire away!" Nightwing looked at me before walking over and sitting on the arm of the sofa, the furthest place away from me I noticed.

"Where have you been the past 5 years?" He questioned.

"Umm... The Darklands." I replied blankly.

"Where is that exactly?"

"Umm... I don't actually know... In fact, I don't remember it! They wipe you memory before you leave so you can tell Meagan to stop searching my mind to see what's happened to me because there is nothing there."

"Huh..." Nightwing wrote something down in a note book that I'd only just noticed that he had. "This is going to be hard considering you have no memory." I giggled at this.

"Okay! I'll ask you some questions instead!" I yanked the note book out of his hand. "SERIOUSLY?!" I gaped at what he had written.

•Holding back lots of information.

•Acting as if doesn't remember anything.

•Seems to try and move away from the topic of conversation.

It's then followed by a doodle of a stickman.

"Omigod!" I laughed uneasily, then turned the page, and grabbed a pen off the side. "So... Why'da change to Nightwing?" I asked him, leaning forward.

"Faye." He warned. "Do you want another injection?"

"What'll this one do? Make me the good wittle girl you thought I was?" I rolled my eyes and lay down again, purposely kicking him in the process. After a minute, he sighed and stood up.

"You're a lost case Faye..." He then left the room, leaving me lying down on the sofa... Alone...

Somehow I had fallen asleep. I woke up to Conner standing in front of me, glaring.

"You've been hogging the sofa for about a week now. Are you ever planning on getting up and taking a shower?" He grunted.

"A WEEK?!" I leapt up and in a spit-second, Conner was on the sofa with his legs stretched out.

"Well, about five days..." He then told me. The showers are that way." He pointed down a corridor to his left. I had no choice but to paced down the twisting and turning corridor as I was in dire need of a nice, warm and relaxing shower.

On the way, I bumped into a boy dressed in a blue suit that kinda looked like a blue beetle.

"You're up!" He smiled awkwardly. "I'm Blue Beetle by the way." He stuck his hand out and I shook it.

"I guess I don't really need an introduction." I grimaced as I thought about all the discussions that may have been taking place these five days about me.

"Yeah..." Blue Beetle mumbled and looked down at the ground. It was then that I noticed that our fingers where still intertwined and let go of his hand.

"So umm... Where's the showers?" I asked him to break the eerie silence. He looked up at me.

"Oh! Third door down the left!" He smiled and nodded down a smaller corridor connected to the bigger one that we were currently down.

"Thanks..." I smiled slightly, it was my turn now to look down at the ground. "Do me a favor please." His eyes lit up as he looked back up at me. "Tell Nightwing I'm up and I'll probably need some clean clothes..." He nodded and half smiled, his expression seemed a tad disappointed for some reason. "Thanks again!" I half smiled back at him before hurrying off to shower.

As if she could read my mind, Meagan was in the bathroom, running me a bath. On the toilet seat, neatly folded up, was a towel and what looked like a black dress.

"I got your message!" She winked at me. 'Gee.' I thought. 'News travels fast here...'

"Sure does!" Meagan giggled. "I'll leave you be... Just... Don't drown yourself okay?" She looked at me sincerely.

"I won't, don't worry." I smiled and she left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long! I had a new chapter written on the notes on my iPhone but suddenly all o my notes were cleared! I went into a huge state of depression!**

**So basically, I'm going to start writing the next chapter but I won't update it unless someone wants me to.**

**I wrote this a couple of years ago and it's funny to go back and read the first two chapters! I was such a weird writer (I guess I still am...)**

**So... Yeah... That's it!**

**See ya!**


End file.
